


Weak

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Butt Slapping, Come Inflation, Corruption, Gang Rape, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm weak. I've always been weak. And now... I'm paying for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Shadman, if you're reading this... just know that most of your artwork inspired me to do this.

Chihiro thought that if her posed as a girl, he wouldn't be bullied for being a weak boy.

"Take it all in, you slut."

Unfortunately, his plan backfired horribly. Instead of leaving him alone, the boys started harrassing him even worse. It eventually degenerated into violence, blackmail, and worst of all...

"Ahh... you like having my hard cock in your ass, don't you?"

It was the reason he was being raped by a reserve course student in the bathroom. He had the programmer bent over a toilet as he violently pounded him. Chihiro pleaded him to stop, but it only earned him a sharp slap on his ass.

"Shut it, bitch. You brought this on yourself when you decided to dress like a whore. Now you're gonna be treated like one."

Chihiro sobbed as the student raped him harder, but it got worse when he felt his member begin to twitch.

"I'm gonna cum now. You better not spill any of it."

The student started to thrust even harder, the stall filled with sounds of flesh against flesh. Soon enough, he came, filling Chihiro's ass with his cum. Feeling satisfied, he pulled out of his ass and slapped it before leaving.

"Just you know, you're far from done here. There's a whole line of guys waiting to get into that crossdressing ass of yours."

Chihiro fell to his knees when he heard that.

* * *

"Yeah... yeah... oh yeah... how's that, slut?"

"Don't even think of biting my dick off, you damn skank."

Chihiro thought it couldn't get any worse, but fate has screwed him over once again. He was suddenly dragged into the locker room where he was raped over and over again. He was surrounded by multiple students that were waiting for their turn to violate the programmer. There was one student pounding his ass, another stuffing his mouth and two more occupying his hands with their cocks.

"Damn, this ass is tight. I'm not gonna last long here."

"I hear you, dude. His mouth is sucking me dry."

"His hands feel so good around my cock. Must be from hitting keys for so long."

Soon enough, Chihiro was filled with semen. He recieved so much that his stomach began to enlarge from the amount of it, making him appear to be pregnant. The other students that surrounded him while jacking off came all over his bloated stomach.

"Man, this has been a good day for us."

"Yeah, I don't think it could get any better than this."

"Actually... it can."

"Huh? What do you mean, dude."

The student brought out a permanent marker and wrote on Chihiro's stomach.

"You may be the Ultimate Programmer, but from now on, you will be known to us as..."

All the students stood over Chihiro with evil grins.

"The Ultimate Cum Dumpster."

* * *

**=Six Months Later=**

"That's it... that's a good cum dump."

Chihiro laid on a desk while a student pounded his ass relentlessly. Due to being violated for six whole months, his mind broke and was unabld to speak normally. The only sounds he could make were groans. Also, for some odd reason, his stomach remained bloated from all of the cum he has forcefully recieved. Plus, he was now dressed in a ripped hot pink tank top and red short shorts to show that he is now embracing his role as the Ultimate Cum Dumpster. However, even though most of his mind is broken, there was one sane thought that played over and over in his head.

_I'm weak._

_I've always been weak._

_And now... I'm paying for it._

 


End file.
